


罗曼野史

by box_of_nightmare



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/box_of_nightmare/pseuds/box_of_nightmare
Summary: 零薰，炮友警告，喜迎追忆五。BGM：人渣-麦浚龙





	罗曼野史

**Author's Note:**

> 零薰，炮友警告，喜迎追忆五。  
> BGM：人渣-麦浚龙

#  
羽风薰偶尔还会怀念起自己的十八岁来，不过，也仅仅是怀念罢了。如果要他再重过一遍，还不如按着他的脑袋叫他切腹自尽。事到如今他已经想通一点儿了，大多数时候，人怀念什么东西，其实只是怀念当时自己的那种状态：那种无知的、鲁莽的、无所事事的状态，那种跟前还有大把青春可供挥霍，因而有恃无恐的底气。

现在他是不可能再那样了。永远也不可能了。微波炉叮地响了一声，薰低下脑袋，取出加热好的便当盒，打开冰箱，拎出一听啤酒。他抬起尖尖的手肘骨揿开电视开关，实况转播的足球比赛亮起来，他往沙发里一窝，蜷起腿，开始大口扒拉冷掉后又加热、已有些潮得发软的炸猪排盖饭，听着电视的声音心不在焉。

大约过去半小时，朔间零到了。他一推门，一股子雨水的腥潮气如海啸般排山倒海地涌入。他一边嘴上抱怨着外边雨大，一边在门口的地毯上磨蹭鞋底，手里一把尖柄雨伞滴滴答答。

「喂喂，你可别把伞拿进来啊？别弄湿我家地板。」薰从沙发上探出去半个身子，隔着玄关的磨砂玻璃去瞧，有点嫌弃他一身湿淋淋的样子。「放门口放门口，门口不是有伞架么。」

「知道。」零笑笑，在玄关处脱了鞋，换上鞋架上专给他保留的一双拖鞋，说着便熟门熟路地往屋里走。「吃过饭了么？吾辈带了点水果来，楼下那个摊子，看上去不错，想着汝兴许会喜欢。」

「吃了。放厨房吧。」薰心不在焉地回答，又陷回沙发里。他交叠着两条腿，赤裸地挂着宽松的睡袍，脚跟垫在桌沿上，隐隐约约听到零趿拉着拖鞋进了一趟厨房，又走进浴室。哗啦啦的水声响起。外面是水，里面也是水。薰仰头一口闷完易拉罐里剩下的啤酒，赤脚落地，踮着足尖，蹑手蹑脚地跟了进去。

零正低头往肩膀和胸口上打肥皂泡沫，背后突然贴上来一具温热而软和的身子。薰伸出胳膊锢住他的腰，把脸枕在他背上，淋着花洒下白气蒸腾的热水，闭上眼睛。

「等不及了？」零只是笑，没回头，手上管洗自己的。

「我有点想你了。」薰坦承道。他们两个很久没见了，说起来，总有三四个月了吧。虽说同在一个组合，各自的日程都忙得不可开交，还留心着提防狗仔和私生，曝光率高的阶段，决计是连看都不敢多看两眼的。这么一来，私底下会面的机会愈来愈少。「不过，只有一点点。」薰又补充道。这也差不多是实话。日复一日过起得比鸡早、睡得比猫头鹰晚的日子，偶尔得空只想赶紧补觉，连性欲都快没了，哪还有那个闲工夫把脑袋分一角落给旁人。说是想他，已经给足他脸面了。

这下零笑出声来了，终于在热水下搂过薰的肩来吻他。

其实薰当天也才刚从外地赶通告回来，一身的肩酸背痛，本想随便扒口饭就闷头大睡。不过零既然打来说今晚有空，他一向都来者不拒的。

推推搡搡进了卧室。薰闭着眼睛往棉花似的空调被里一倒，便不想动了，任着对方动手动脚，随心所欲。零抵着他的额头吻他，低声在他耳边说：「选个口味？」一色儿地排开眼花缭乱几个方盒子。薰依旧闭着眼睛，手指头悬着，弹钢琴似地跳动了几下。行，就这个了。他睁开眼睛一看。螺纹，超薄。

「之前不是用过螺纹么？」薰兴致缺缺。他宁愿要个普通的超薄，或者带香型也不错。干脆不要当然最好。不过零在这方面似乎讲究到了龟毛的程度，薰倒也差不多明白。

「唔。这个不一样。」零狡黠地眨眨眼睛。

「什么啊。你还已经跟人试过了？」

「嘛，试试就知道了。」

又被这只老狐狸把话头圆开去了。薰仰起头，百无聊赖地想。但他倒也并不真的在意，偶尔挑起来逗他玩罢了，可惜对方的反应一直平淡得甚至有些无趣。这是一个分寸的问题。谁都有可能一时失掉分寸，反正不是薰。

痒。薰隐隐有些发昏，零掐着他的膝窝一直推到胸前，袒露出腿根与隐秘的股沟，带着点儿凶劲地一遍遍进出。痒得不得了。薰也想不清楚究竟是因为螺纹的缘故，还是他们真的太久没会面了，他的躯体有一点得寸进尺。他张开嘴吐出舌头，像动物一样贪婪地喘着气，被零塞进两个指头捏着软嫩的舌尖玩弄，唾液无法下咽，淅淅沥沥地沿嘴角往下淌，被单上洇湿一小块。

一遍完事，零把他掀了个面继续。薰喉咙里嗯嗯哼哼的，一阵力乏，趴着随他出力去。薰不知脑袋里是怎么想的，脸闷在臂弯里，忽然没头没脑地问了一句：你留下来过夜么？零俯身吻了一下他的脊背，低声反问：汝欢迎吾辈么？薰暗地里撇嘴，不经意地短促冷笑一声。不欢迎，干完就滚吧。

唉哟，好狠的心。零笑着，语调里听不出来有高不高兴。

薰没想到他说到做到，真走了。他本以为外头这么大的暴雨，零至少得留到雨停了才走。薰卷着被子瞧他一件件穿回衣服、戴好口罩，上下眼皮困乏得直打架，最后还是强撑着爬起来送客。他跟着走出门口，零穿上鞋、拿起伞，这才抬头多看了他几眼。

「回去睡吧，早点休息。黑眼圈很重啊，最近是忙吧？」零抬起拇指，面带忧色地碰了碰薰的脸颊。

薰皱了下眉，有些不自然地侧头躲掉了。「你车停哪儿了？」

「地下停车场。」

「出去的时候刷我的门卡吧，免费。我包了年的了，不能白费。」

「那汝呢？」

「我拿你手上那张啊。我车送去烤漆了，最近不开。总之迟早记得还回来就是。」

「噢，那好。」

零揽过他吻了一下，这次他总算没有避开，乖乖张嘴同他接了吻。等门咔哒一声合上之后，他轻轻地出了口气，回到卧室，躺下，翻身，睡了。

凌晨，雨还在下。薰没由来地惊醒了，睡不着，干脆跑到阳台上抽烟，雨水淅淅落落地滴在扶栏上。薰赤脚蹲在瓷砖上抽完一根烟，不由自主地想起些从前的事。零刚从英国回来那阵子，好赖不学尽学回些抽大麻烟之类的勾当，还撺掇他跟着一起。薰勉为其难地试了。第一根他觉得味道又怪又冲鼻，还不如普通的香烟好抽。第二根他觉得咦，气味其实还不错，挺提精神的。第三根后他就沦亡了，从此老和零一道蹲在各种club的角落里吞云吐雾，扮演蘑菇。

至于后来，没有后来了。那次他爹差点把他的胳膊打断，他手肘上至今留着淡疤。薰始终仍不大乐意提及那回事。其实他那么点儿毅力还是够的，好好说要断也就断了，多大的事，他只是不服那种被管教的方式。当了一日反叛者，终生都是反叛者。堵死这处缺口，洪流总会冲垮另一个缺口，流泻。

起码那回零还算够情义，自责了好一阵子。薰说你他妈哭什么？不关你的事。但他还是陪薰一道戒断了。也就这么到此为止。

薰印象深的反而是中间另一件小事。有一回他们照样在隔间里抽烟，有其他人突然进来了，晃牙，还有另外几个他叫不上名的孩子。零立刻在烟灰缸里把烟戳灭了，薰还没反应过来，零直接用手肘捅他一记，让他熄烟。薰莫名其妙，虽然当场照办了，后面又问他那算什么。

零想了想，说：「不能去糟蹋孩子呀。」

薰气得踹了他一脚。「所以我就可以糟蹋了？不是，等一下。说到底糟蹋这个讲法就很奇怪吧！」

零又不回答了，笑嘻嘻地扯了些旁的揭过去了，笑着去抱他亲他，掐着他的腿把他推到沙发上。薰气不打一处来，一边断断续续地骂一边下狠劲咬他，咬肩和颈口，存心要他难看，他也只是嗯嗯地无动于衷。

薰没那么年轻以后才看明白，那其实就是他爱耍的手段之一，无论是生气啊还是别的什么，都是结果，过程根本不重要，那是小孩子才讲的事。所以他早就不怎么再上零的钩了。零大概也一样清楚，于是最近干脆越来越烂，越来越光明正大地当个人渣，眼看这场漂亮游戏就要维持不下去了。崩盘边缘。

就算是养了条狗，这么十年八年的也该有几分情分。只有他们一双铁石心肝的，还纹丝不动，倒也算另类意义上的天造地设。

只是薰的确还怀念那些时候。这个他不怕承认。

天快大亮了。越过阳台，天空开始泛出惨淡的青白色，一整个城市在复苏边缘。薰抽掉半包烟，忽然感觉饿得慌，扫了烟灰烟蒂，一边伸懒腰一边往里走，径直走进厨房。有什么可吃的？他打开冰箱瞧了一圈，葱，酱料，小半盒生鸡蛋，冰镇啤酒倒塞着两大箱。他看了一眼便放弃了，转头去换衣服准备出去吃点东西。一扭头，倒见到零昨晚拿来的一袋子水果还原封不动摆在桌上。

薰一边啃着雪梨，一边坐到沙发上打开电视。他以前其实不怎么看电视，现在也还是不怎么看，但只要独自待在家里就老喜欢把电视开着，不过是边听着声音边玩手机而已。他也说不清楚，大概是开着电视的声音就像屋子里多了一个很能聒噪的人一样，更妙的是还不必去听这个人究竟在说什么。否则一个人待在清静而压抑的环境下，干什么都提不大起劲。人不都是这样么？既无法忍受真正的独居，又无法忍受真的和另一个人毫无芥蒂地共同生活。

他不是没努力过。他来往过的那些过江之鲫般的女人们，偶尔也有那么几个真愿意搬过来为他洗衣做饭、打理家务。只有在那些时候，他家的冰箱才是满的，衣柜才是整齐的，电视机才是关的。有一回，薰是动了真格的，他以为自己真的会这么结婚，长久地同另一个人厮守下去。他一这么觉察到，就警告零以后再也别上他那儿去了，顺便把以前同他囤过的那些乱七八糟的玩具都扔了出去。零倒爽快地把房卡钥匙还了出来，只是薰始终忘不掉那时他眼睛里的揶揄、嘲弄与冷漠，那种目中无人的态度，仿佛他早已料定了一切、事情只会朝着他想的方向发展。薰最看不得他这副自以为无所不知的样子。他强忍着才没当场往那张精美的脸上揍一拳出气 ，于是扭头就走，听到零在后面说再会也没有回头。

而薰在酒店床上再次见到了那对眼睛，那双含着揶揄、嘲弄和深不见底的冷漠的眼睛，只是这一薰没法再生气，也没资格揍他一拳了。所以薰只是把眼睛撇了开去，翻给他一对电灯泡似的白眼。无论如何，被嘲笑总是不好受的，更何况还是在自食其言之后被嘲笑，令挫败感倍增。

零嘴上倒不说什么，只问：「出什么事儿了，不打算解释一下么？」

「没什么。分开了呗。」薰并不乐意多谈。

零眼里的笑意更浓了。薰烦躁地在床上翻了个身，干脆拿一面脊背背对着他，眼不见心不烦。他心想这算几个意思？他又拉下脸回头找零，可不是来听他冷嘲热讽，给自己添堵来的，玩笑也该适度而止吧。他没意识到，自己实在是又生气了。

零胳膊一伸，把他捞回怀中，吻着他的肩胛在他耳边低声道：「说实话，吾辈从一开始就知道，汝还会回来的。管不着别人，咱们两个还没到该完的时候呢。远远没有。」

薰闭上眼睛，只管探手下去摸那个他熟悉得了如指掌的东西。他抬起大腿蹭了几下，等那玩意儿硬涨起来，他舔舐着干燥得快要开裂的嘴唇，一翻身，骑到零的胯上，自己坐了下去。

稀里糊涂地缠绵到后半夜，薰头昏脑胀，胆子大起来，搂住零的脖子，抵着额头问他：「上回跟你在片场那男的是谁？」

零顿了一下，答道：「朋友。」

「他干起来更舒服还是我干起来更舒服？」

「他长得没你好看。」零答非所问。

「他干起来更舒服，还是我干起来更舒服？」

零无奈地笑笑，哄道：「你。」

薰总算满意了，又乱糟糟地缠住他打闹了一回，天都快亮了。他摇摇晃晃地从床沿上爬起来，一脚昏沉地踩在地下，光着身子赤着脚，踩过地毯，打开茶壶烧水泡咖啡。茶壶呜呜地嘶鸣起来，伴着身后发出打火机的咔哒一声轻响，零点起烟，就着昏黄的床头灯看手机。

薰把速溶咖啡粉抖擞着倒进壶里，头也不回地说道：「你不用得意。不过是受挫罢了，我还没那么容易丧失期望。我不是那种会为旧情所困的人。」

「那祝好运。」零漫不经心地接了一句。

薰很响亮地从鼻腔里嘁了一声，不掩饰自己对他的无动于衷有些心烦。只听零轻笑着接着道：「那汝想从吾辈这里听到什么回答？想要吾辈丧气吗，想要道歉，还是赞美？还是想被人求着留下别走？不论是什么，只要汝想听，吾辈都可以说。但汝也知道，话也就只是说说而已。你我交往了这么些年了，能说的话早已都说尽了，不能说的，恐怕都是要带进坟墓里去了罢。这些道理，想来汝该比吾辈还更清楚些。」

薰不作声，只管端了个咖啡杯走到窗边，望了一阵凌晨飘飘扬扬的烟雨。他看了一会儿，才缓缓开口：「我这辈子最好奇的事情就是想知道你会怎么死掉。我真的太好奇了，连我自己的我都管不上，我就想知道你会是怎么死的。我偶尔会想，也许你死了，我总算可以松一口气，稍微解脱一点。但我紧接着又会想，可你要是死了，我大概也没法平静地活下去，说不定还会自杀呢。我们两个活着的时候没有得到的某些东西，也许死亡反而能带来。这么一想，我都有点等不及了。」

零又笑，笑得很畅怀。「不不，如果是那样，吾辈宁愿不要。这就好比试图从死神手里占便宜，是万不得已的下下策，未免也太悲惨了些。」

「你可够冷的心肠，宁愿到死都不肯爱我。」

「恰恰相反，正是因为吾辈太愿意爱汝了，才不愿将其同死亡这种东西挂钩。」

薰摇了摇头，一口喝空咖啡杯，走到衣帽架边上从外衣口袋里摸出一张自家的钥匙卡，手一抬抛给零。「这个，收着。」

「早知道最后还是要回吾辈手上，当初何必讨回去，多自添麻烦。」零故意道。

薰翻了一对大白眼。「不要直说，我扔外边都不给你。来来，还我。」说着就扑过去抢。嘻嘻哈哈地闹腾了一阵，床铺卷皱得乱七八糟，被子也给踢到了地下。薰怕痒，直笑得花枝乱颤，浑身像条蠕虫一样在零怀里扭来扭去，零硬生生地按住他乱动的四肢，将他紧搂进怀里用力亲吻他，薰给吻得差点断气，又想笑，眼前一片发黑。他像个快要溺水的人一样，终于没了挣扎的力气，软软地摊着手脚。

零手一探，从床头摸来一片安全套，将凉丝丝的包装搭在薰唇上。「咬开。」

薰乖乖张开嘴，用牙撕开包装袋，咬着那个套子，弓身钻下去给他戴。薰伸出舌头捋平那层塑料薄膜，咂着嘴心想：草莓香味的，又来来回回仔细舔了一圈，那个家伙便挺翘起来直往他正脸上戳 。他伸出指头按着顶端那一小处凹陷，心里想起他头一回给他口时的状况。学校积尘的体育器材室。他握着那根隐约带臊腥味儿的东西犹犹豫豫，做了半天心理建设仍无从下嘴。零说：不想做就别做了。说着就伸出胳膊要扯他起来。

薰不肯起来。谁说我不做了？他听见零在头上哼笑了一声，看戏似的居高临下地欣赏着他，他反而更加犟上了。他虽然是没给人咬过，可没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，轮到他自己时就这么畏手畏脚实在说不过去。他伸出舌尖试探地舔了几下，随后慢慢地张开嘴含下，勉力回想着别人的做法：收拢牙齿，摊平舌头，放松喉咙。那个东西生硬地戳着他的喉咙，弄得他直想干呕，他闭着眼睛，费力地强迫自己习惯这种轻微的窒息感。

他想不清过了多久，昏暗而积满尘螨的空气里充斥着零低哑的喘息声，像重低音响一样轰炸着薰的耳膜。他那一副是天生唱歌的好嗓子，横竖怎样都是性感得要命，有时候薰明明还没什么感觉，但听零压着嗓音在他耳边开两句黄腔就恨不得直接把他掀翻在地。薰的双颊直发酸发麻，中途几次心想：差不多了吧？零反而扯着他的头发不让他起来了。薰不满，却又有点沾沾自喜。这也能算是他的成就吧。

外间的门锁突然咔哒响了一声。薰吓了一跳，立刻反应过来社团时间过了，是体育社团要来还器材了。他下意识地想起身，零却仍死死地按着他，恍惚片刻，有一瞬间他确信自己看见了一个不怀好意的微笑。

唔……薰嗓子里闷哼了一声。温热的体液挟着淡淡腥气灌进他喉咙里，一股接一股，他还来不及思考，就已经被迫吞下了一大口。

抱歉抱歉。零笑嘻嘻地松开他，脸上没有丝毫的歉意。他伸出指头抹掉薰嘴角沾的白沫。没生气吧？

薰眨了眨眼睛，他的第一反应是想呕吐，但实际上并没有呕出来，反而感觉味道好像也没想象的那么坏。

那好像是薰作为一个比电线杆还直的直男最后一道心理设防的崩塌。同样他最开始跟零搅在一起时还常常嫌弃东嫌弃西，在床上僵得像具木乃伊，后来越来越心无芥蒂，更急色的那个反而像是他了。可他也真没怀疑过自己直男的身份。朔间零，只是个意外，真的，他不是在为自己辩解开脱，只是，意外。那只是零而已。他知道零是gay，但他们之间，从没产生过高于肉体关系之上的东西。薰对他的感受，也始终在高于友情、有悖于爱情的灰色地带间上下浮动，偶尔有那么几个瞬间能高穿爱意的范畴，抑或于跌入仇敌的界限，却也都始终还不至于让他产生怀疑。

有种人好像天生就无法相爱。流水的恋人，铁打的炮友，薰自嘲地想，若说日久生情，不论是哪个日，他们从中学开始相识了这么些年，互相间勾心斗角、机关算尽，谁都没能让谁爱上另一方。薰之前其实挺不忿的，有那么一段年轻的时候，他变着法子和花样地引诱零，他承认，那是出于虚荣心作祟，还有幼稚的自私，他自己不爱零，却想要零爱上他。反正最后也就放弃了。有些东西没有就是没有，如果该有早该有了，以前既然没有，以后也不会有。

薰想过为什么。也许是他们两个都太冷静了，一世聪明，斤斤计较，吃不得半点亏。爱情最忌讳的就是聪明。毕竟爱说到底，也不过就是体内多巴胺的化学作用，哪有什么神秘的东西，哪有就当个床伴来得轻轻松松，逍遥自在。

又或许他只是想看看另一种可能性。若像他设想的那样，也许终极的死亡反而能点燃他们死气沉沉的心，哪怕只有一瞬那也算是可能性。要么，如果有来生，他们会爱上彼此。

#  
下午雨停了，日光仍不明朗。薰被经纪人一个电话叫出去拍生写，他到了现场，才发现零也在。

「噢，朔间桑？」薰有些意外地跟他打招呼。「我以为你今天要去录音棚呢。」

「嗯。后来又说还是另找时间能凑在一起去为好。」零笑了笑，「说是有几段和声需要配合。」

「好吧。那到时再说。」薰心不在焉地应了句，拉开储物柜，塞进背包。他很快就被造型师拉进化妆间去吹头发换衣服，零已经先进了摄影棚。

紧绷的牛仔裤勒得他腿都迈不大开。他心想自己还不算胖吧？这么暗地里腹诽着，小心翼翼地护着刚定型的发型，走出门外点了根烟。刚下过雨的空气，阴冷而通透，灰色烟雾向上飘散，无影无踪，像水落进水里。

他远远看见零从摄影棚里走出来，呼吸阻滞，不敢相信自己的眼睛，就那么目睹对方像一张轻飘飘的纸片卷皱着倒下去。周围忽然一下子凭空冒出许多人，四面八方朝那边奔跑过去，一拥而上，形成一个流动的漩涡，旋转，薰愣立在原地，似被隔离在外。

他指间夹的烟滑落在地，他没留神，扭头朝反方向走远。他迎着微风走着，没头没尾地又开始想十七八岁时的事儿。那是零还没出国之前的事儿了，有一回，零在他的地盘上跟人打了一架，就是他爹扔给他管的那片地方，那个地下酒场。薰并不在现场，接到值班店员慌慌张张打来的电话，半夜里出门匆匆往那边赶。到场一眼看，一片狼藉，满地倒坍的桌椅和沾血的玻璃渣子。别人告诉他，救护车已经叫了，警察也在赶来的路上。薰冷静下来，先分派店员去打扫现场，再通知临时闭店，这才赶过去看人。

零坐在一张椅子上，四周一圈闹哄哄的人把他围得水泄不通。另一头角落上，还有几个人，是倒在地上了，也有人围着，不过相较之下，光是人数就差远了。薰拨开几个人，两边看了看，零坐在那儿，头皮上一道足有半个手掌长的新鲜伤口正汩汩地往外淌血，浸得头发都湿漉漉的，周围人正手忙脚乱地拿衣服给他止血。他自己看上去倒像个没事人，倚在那儿还抽烟。

薰皱眉，别开头，先冷静了几秒钟，上前去质问他：「什么情况？怎么搞的？」

零还没说话，已经有别人替他答了：「碎玻璃划的。」

「抱歉了，造成了点破坏。」零说。

「你一句道歉恐怕是不够赔的。」薰讥道，好歹还是过去查看了一下他的伤势。薰心里想的是幸好是在头皮上，留疤也有头发盖着，若是磕了碰了他那张金贵脸，那才真叫不够赔的。过了片刻，警察和救护车都来了，众人七手八脚地把人送上车去。薰搀着他的一边胳膊，刚站起来走了一步，他突然就沉了下去，像一堵石墙那么轰然倒下来。薰下意识地伸手接住他，被压得踉跄了一步，大惊失色：操，该不会真出事儿吧。

他后来回头想起，才忍不住感叹一句零晕得那叫一个及时，他只有佩服的份儿。他伤得其实没对面重，不过在警察眼前晕这么一出，实在是给后面的推罪甩锅打好了坚实的底。实际上他不过是失血有点多再加上低血糖，老早就有的毛病了，他躺进救护车里不到五分钟就醒了过来。

只不过就在当时，薰真的有一瞬间，吓得脊背冰凉。不论怎么说，他那时候年纪还小，年轻的人对生死是没有概念的。他手里搂着昏迷的零，意识到那是很可怕的重量，那是他头一次如此近地和死神打了个照面。哪怕是母亲的去世，那也发生在他很年幼的时候，他都还没来得及有自己的思维和记忆呢。

不知为何，他竟在那一刻感受到了极为强劲的冲击，浑身的热血倒涌，那样的冲力，哪怕这么多年过去了，薰回想起来，仍感到阵阵心里发闷的悸动。他始终认为，那是他人生中离爱上他最近的一刻。这实在很怪，他以为他快要死了，反而差点爱上了他，假若零在那时真的死去了，又甚至仅仅是再迟那么几个小时醒来，薰大概真的会这么陷入吓人的爱情，后面的很多事，也不会有那么复杂了。就差一点。

可以说是幸事，也可以说是遗憾。但人就是这么种东西。

薰微微发愣地坐在冰冷的病床边，盯着惨白的墙纸与天花板。点滴声，单调地在吊瓶中反复回响。零扎着针的胳膊僵硬地抬了一下，薰便低下头去，查看他的情况，问了句：「疼么？」

「没什么事了。真不好意思，给你添麻烦了。」零无奈地笑笑，「你回去吧。已经很晚了。」

「你当我还真想赖在这儿呀……总得留个人盯着你吧。」

「怎么说也不该是你啊。你回去好了，还不放心的话就叫护士进来，或者叫个别人过来。」

「我已经联系你弟弟了。他说一会儿就到。」

「凛月？得了吧，太阳从西边升起来的概率还更大点。」

「别这么说，他好歹是你亲人。虽然我也不是很明白……不过在这种时候应该是由亲人来照看的吧？电视剧之类都这么演的。我刚跟他说你重伤垂危，快要死了，所以一会儿你得给我演得像些。」

零一个没忍住，笑起来。「哦，对了，你店里头的损失，先都计我头上吧。等警察公证下来恐怕还要好一阵子，我不想你在你父亲那边难做。能遮掩就先遮掩过去。」

「不用。这个我去解决。」

「不用？」

「嗯。」

薰终于发挥了一下地头蛇家的小少爷的身份红利，再加上也算个能言善辩的角色，在警察那边添油加醋、颠倒黑白，明明都没经历现场，却谈得比当事人还详细，最后逼得对方付了全款赔偿，把零的医药费也算进去了还有余额。那可是朔间零呀，真是什么人也敢动了。薰有些幸灾乐祸，一个电话叫零出来吃饭，特别强调：这是你的牺牲赚来的利润。

零脸上微微抽搐了一下。他伤口缝了五针，昨天才刚拆的线。算了算了，这顿饭吃不得，钱你自己留着爱吃什么吃点什么吧。还知道惦记着我，谢谢您了。

别啊，来嘛。这不请你多说不过去。噢，要么去开房也可以啊？我心情好，听你说了算。

零又推诿了几遍，拗不过，无奈应了。

不过薰直到后来才完整地得知那桩事的前因后果。零没告诉过他，他也好像忘了问，最后还是从旁人嘴里听见的。当天晚上地下酒场里有几个混子四处流窜，骚扰女客取乐，弄得不少客人纷纷走人。零恰巧来给朋友的演出助兴的，径直走过去，叫他们住手。

他的出发点显然是好的。不过薰不得不说，这种事儿基本上就是三天两头会碰见的常态，就算他自己在场，也顶多好声好气地把对方请出去宁事息人，没有什么别的办法。可零之前那个臭屁脾气，整一个活的小太岁，若恰巧是不认识他的人，自然不惮他，反而容易一点就怒。当场起了几句口角，紧接着便爆发了斗殴。凭他的交际，多数人自然是上去护他，寡不敌众，对方伤得挺惨。不过相应的，这头也没讨着多少好。

你是十三岁吧？薰严肃地问道。

零撇开眼去，漫不经心地耸耸肩。别这么在意。我告诉你，我可是不良出身，玩硬摇滚的不良。斗殴这类见得多了。

我可不觉得这是什么值得炫耀的事儿啊。

那天台上是我朋友在演出，再加上，那还不是你的店么，如果出什么乱子影响了口碑，你也会困扰的吧。若换个地方我才撤手不管呢。也没见你回馈一下这份心意什么的？他又多添了一句。

薰愣了愣，他还真没想到过这层上去，他顶多以为零就心血来潮地当一回英雄。真的？肉偿行不？

他们从床上翻滚到地毯上，又从地上拉拉扯扯到了沙发上。学校后面出两条街的快捷酒店，去得戴口罩，前台已经快认识他们了，每次一见他们就见怪不怪地从桌子后面扔出一张房卡。薰耸着肩趴在窗台上抽烟，那阵子恰是他体重的最低点，一个是他还没戒大麻烟，还有店里的事务要操心、跟家人的矛盾、学校里近期种种风波与骚乱，都一同地折磨着他，他支棱着胳膊时，肩头两块惨白的骨头像要冲破皮肤一样尖锐地突着。

白天。零一折腾完就闷头管睡了。薰折回房间里，蹲在床头，推搡了他几下，小声问：你这次还回英国去么？

零埋在被子里睡眼惺忪地嗯哼了一阵子，闭着眼睛含糊地答：不了。

虽然我是插不上什么话……但你还是回来管管这破学校吧。这个气氛，我都快待不下去了。

嗯？

别看我这样，你们在搞什么鬼，我还是清楚的。奏汰啊你啊，还有跟我同班的那个，叫什么来着……那个有点嚣张的粉头发？反正你知道我在说什么。

零禁不住闷闷地笑了几声，伸出胳膊将他扯了上床，一把搂进怀里，依旧闭着眼睛。陪吾辈睡会儿。

喂，还有，别用这种口气说话啊。薰有些别扭地挣扎了一下。感觉像在跟爷爷睡觉一样。

我已经不是学生会长了，你也知道这个吧。

那又怎样？

我已经不是之前那个我了。所以我不想管也管不着。

薰犹豫着道：嗯，说来说去那本来也不是你份内事。如果你不想的话那也就当我没说……

嗯嗯，好孩子。汝是我听见第一个这么说的人。零抱着他吻了一口。谢谢。

呃？这很正常吧。又不是你的责任，不想干的事就不干好了……

唔，说起来，汝要不要来一起组合？叫晃牙的那孩子，似乎有点想法。有个组合的话会在校内便利不少，按新校规。

啊？不要不要不要。薰把头摇得像拨浪鼓。

干嘛，还嫌弃我了？

谁嫌弃谁啊？我可不想被你嫌拖后腿，被高估了会很困扰的啊。我就是个游手好闲的人。

你没你自己贬低的那么差吧。如果是女性向的担当呢，也没兴趣么？

哈？

因为摇滚什么的听起来很难吸引女性嘛，所以这儿还缺一个方便招徕女粉丝的门面。我立刻就想到你了。这不是很合适么？因为其他孩子对这个不感兴趣啊，所以如果是你的话，所有女孩过来注意力都只会聚焦在你身上。

……得了，你起码还得分走一半吧。虽然我不大愿意承认。

那就看你自己造化了啊。零眯着眼睛笑。

……我再去想想。不过你别对我抱太大期望了。薰撇着眼睛。也别催我。唉，真是够烦的了。

是是，这就行了。

 

薰脑袋里纷纷杂杂地收回思绪，踏进医院大堂，怔愣地犹豫着是否上去。前两天晃牙打来电话问他要不要一块去医院看一眼零，再加上阿多尼斯，结果薰推说那天有约会，走不开。被那孩子结实骂了一通呢。不过，也算是他活该。

不知为何薰感到很难面对这类事情。可能他真是太自私也太神经敏感了，总像是一语成谶，历史重演。说白了他不在意零，只最在意他自己，所以他把脑袋埋进沙子里，宁愿当一只逃避的鸵鸟。在生死的问题面前，他还是没长大多少。

说是什么突发性的心脏疾病，大约也跟他的古怪体质有关，薰是不大懂那些医学专业名词。其实他之前已经去过一次。他往病房门上的小窗里望了一眼，零正睡觉，安静地闭着眼睛，旁边坐着一个薰不认识的男人。也许是他最近的相好？如果是那样，贸然进去也太尴尬了。于是薰在门口踌躇了片刻，到底还是扭头走了。

再来一次还不进去就太没骨气了。话又说回来，不过去看一眼，有什么好怕的？不去是败良心，去了才是本分，毕竟零一直对他不差。薰定了定神，乘上电梯，往零的病房过去。隔了扇门，里面竟然传出来有说有笑，气氛像是很融洽。薰在门口谨慎地叩了两下门，慢慢地推门走进去。

又是之前那个男人在。他们在玩牌，一桌上花花绿绿的纸牌散着。果然是相好吧！薰尴尬得脸上发僵，不自然地走近去，不断自我催眠着那人不可能知道他跟零什么关系。

零抬头见到他倒是显得挺高兴。「咦，薰君？哪阵风把汝给刮来了。坐一下啊。」他说着，又扭头朝另一个人道，「这是吾辈组合里的薰，之前海报啊MV里也看见过他吧？这就是本尊了。」

对方看着他礼节性地点了下头，薰便僵硬地回笑了一下，手里放下给病人带的东西。他都已经感觉到那边发散过来浓浓的敌意了。

「坐就不坐了，我就来看你一眼。一会儿还有通告得去赶呢。」

「哪那么急？坐吧，吾辈去给汝倒杯茶。」零说着正要起来。

「别别别。」薰赶忙按住他，「我自己去倒，你好好歇着。我这就走了，不用多麻烦了。」

零转着眼睛多看了他几眼。薰低头，拿纸杯在饮水机下接水，隐约听见零跟另外那人说了几句什么，他再回头时，看到那人竟是站起身，经过他跟前走了出去。

薰十足地愣了一下。零笑道：「支走了。这下行了吧？」

「你这……不太好吧？哄不回来怎么办？怕不得赖我头上，我可不接这口锅。」

「说什么呢，朋友而已。」

「你对谁都是一句朋友，当我不知道呢？哪来朋友守着人这么几天几夜的。行了，去把他叫回来吧，现在大概还来得及。我真的走了。」

「真是朋友。他是个摄影师，有一回出去外景的时候认识的。」零无奈地笑着眨眨眼，「他愿意来，总不能拦着不让，况且有人陪着解解闷也挺好的。至于有的人嘛，想他来还不肯，这大概就是区别吧。」

薰又是一对白眼快翻到天上去了。零这种时候爱跟人装傻，一个装傻的人，比装睡的人还难办，毕竟装睡的人不会存心呛你。没有旁人在，薰说话就没那么客气了，口无遮拦起来。「毕竟我又不是谁的朋友，又不是什么，对吧？干什么自讨没趣来。 」

「嗯，那当然不能是朋友了。说真的，你也该明白，要有新恋情我不会瞒着你的。我若不说，就证明连你的一根小指头都抵不上，你大可以更得意些。」零依旧笑着，换了副口气打圆场，主动替他拉开椅子。「坐吧，难得来一趟。跟吾辈聊一会儿。」

薰有些别扭地总算是坐了。零放平枕头，慢慢地躺下来，嘴里自言自语地喃喃了一声头疼。薰低头瞧着他，他不怎么晒太阳，原本就生得苍白，愈加是惨白如纸，病人的脸色。

「那个……我果然还是走吧。我在这儿也只是打扰你休息而已。过两天你精神好一点，我再来陪你，如果你想的话。」

零摇头。「好不起来了呢？」

「哪有那么……」薰愣了一下，紧接着不言语。

「前两天晃牙和阿多尼斯君两个过来了。汝怎么没同他们一道来？他们说会叫上汝来着。」

「我来过一趟了。」薰撇嘴嘀咕，「来的时候你睡着了。」

零一时失笑。「汝啊……汝也是个够别扭的。」

「笑什么？我说啊，你也不缺我一个吧，给我看一眼又不能抵顿饭吃。我也就是觉得过意不去……这才来了。」

「如果我死了呢？」零微笑反问。

薰一愣，又不吭声了。零的口气太家常，像在问他午饭吃不吃麦当劳，与内容尖刻地不吻合，以至于他无法反应。

「你总得面对这个。我快满27了。」零淡淡地道，「况且，也不仅我。是人都会死。我们认识都快十年了吧？有些话我真的只对你说。不管你怎么想，但我早就把你当成了一位知己。」

薰沉默了一阵，诚实地开口：「就算你这么说……我也不知道。我对这些没有概念，完全一点都没有。夏虫不可语冰。」

零微笑。「你完全是被宠坏了。」

「我不知道啊。」薰支着下巴，心不在焉地盯着窗外烟灰色的天。「说实话，我觉得这世上没有东西值得活那么久。27岁死跟17岁死，反正年轻也都是年轻，没有多大差别。17岁的时候大约还会心有不甘，出于无知罢了，27岁就完全知道自己死得毫无意义了，反而更加难过。」

零还是微笑。「没有吗？」

「我跟你说过无数遍了，我就是个凡人……凡人啊，活下去最主要的原因就只是被生出来了而已。你呀，你大概不会理解的吧。」

「我自以为已经完全像个凡人了。」零突然伸出手来，薰不明所以，反握住他的手，冷冰冰的，像握了一手把坚硬的冰凌。「你不是说过好奇我会怎么死么？你很快就能知道了。说实话，你要是也在27岁的时候死，你就会知道，总还是有那么一点不甘的，什么时候都一样。凡人嘛，就是这种永远都摆脱不了贪心的生物，不然很多事情都可以迎刃而解了。」

薰叹气道：「我就是搞不懂你为什么一门心思地认定自己要死。你看起来也不像想寻死的样子。那些东西，信则有，不信则无，既然想当个凡人就像凡人一样没意义地好好活下去啊，否则就只是口是心非而已。」

「嗯，我说不好。这么一个预感就像是预设在我脑袋里的一样。不过，若真的活下去的话，倒也不坏……」零认真地寻思着。

薰差点被他气笑了。「说得轻巧。这是你作的了主的事么？一套一套的。」

「别笑啊，这已经是难得的转变了。」零捏着他的手，轻轻吻了吻手背，忽然弯着眼睛道，「要是这次能过去，要不咱们凑合过着算了。也别再祸害别人家了。」

薰赶紧猛把手往回抽。「别别别，真的吃不消。」

零笑个不停。「开玩笑。换我我也受不了。况且我也管不住你啊，那多没面子。」

「嚯，你给我别倒打一耙。上次在酒吧跟调酒师看对眼然后半路走了的是谁？只有你的面子是面子？」

「都什么陈年老事了，你还真够记仇的啊？那好，我说一个，上回是不是单独出来吃饭，结果某人全程在我眼底下跟邻桌的女孩眉来眼去，还主动帮人家买单？」

「那不一样好吧。我跟你的立场根本就不一样。你跟女性有什么可比性？我，我的比较对象是男人，这等于当场判定我还没另一个男人有魅力，还让不让人做人了？」

「哎哟，得了得了。这么下去没完没了，够翻一本烂账。」零笑道，「说真的，我为什么没对你产生过任何念头，连我自己也不懂，明明你又好看又可爱，玩也玩得开，还能要求什么呢？有可能的话，就下辈子吧。」

薰这下歪着身子倚在墙上，脑袋里不知道在想什么，有一阵没说话，半天开口：「行吧，就下辈子。」

薰临出门的时候听见零在后面说再会。他没回头，自顾自推门走了出去，恍惚中才联想起零当初斗殴受伤后去的医院。这么十年八年的，倒像是原地踏步，这么一想，他心底浑浊地沉重起来。那次他们去开了房，零睡到半夜里精神抖擞地爬起来带他出去吃夜宵，巷子，居酒屋，老板像是熟人，笑眯眯地放他们进去了。

吧台落座。零拿起菜单，张口要了瓶烧酒，蒲烧干贝、比目鱼刺身、枝豆、炸骨。薰撑腮左顾右盼了一圈，角落上聚着一群喧闹饮酒的年轻人，看样子兴许是不良。他们突然朝这头看过来，站起来一边跟零打招呼一边走近。

零抬头看，点头回应了一声。什么啊，认识的吗。薰兴致缺缺地别开眼，手里剥着鲜煮的枝豆吃，一边耳朵听见对方压低声音，笑笑地朝零道：新换的人？没见过呀，长得真不赖。似乎在瞟他。

他那天大约是显得不大正经了些，图方便单穿了一件棉布背心就出门了，平时都是在衬衫里打底穿的，整个人一股懒散而餍足的春意。薰若无其事地装作没听见，撇着眼睛，往嘴里扔了颗豆子。他以为零会否认，没想到零只笑了笑答道：那可不是嘛。

又占我便宜。薰心里嘁了一声，举杯喝酒，留神支棱着耳朵继续听。对方还是旁敲侧击：什么时候带出来一起玩嘛。被零干脆地一口回绝。对方面上便有些尴尬：少见呀，捂得这么严实？小心熟啰。零冷淡地道：我的人捂熟了也是我的人，关你屁事。对方吃了脸色，自讨没趣地走开了。

薰的心里发了一阵麻，瘙痒着疼，后知后觉地意识到零是替他挡掉了一波麻烦。零端着酒杯，仍带着嫌弃转过头来，朝他低声道：那群东西后面要是来骚扰你，直接揍过去，不要手软。薰低笑着回道：我说，刚才那样再多来几次，我说不定能被你掰弯。零用关爱的眼神上下打量了他几回：那你是挺不坚定的哈。薰咬着指甲撇开眼睛，在桌子底下踩了他一脚。哎哟，零做了个夸张的表情，农夫与蛇，好心没好报。

出来醉得踉踉跄跄。薰深一脚浅一脚地走了几步，看眼前的路像有两条，零比他醉得还厉害，干脆直接往台阶上一坐，不肯走，说头疼。头疼？薰有点慌，以为他的伤口复发了，蹲着拨他的头发找伤痕。哪儿疼？我看看。零喷着温热的鼻息凑近来，伸手搂住他的腰，把他的手扯到胸口上按着。这儿。

薰压下想打他一巴掌的冲动。起开起开，松开我，不想管你了。零反而把他搂得更牢了，还偏头在他颈子上吻了一下。薰无奈，手上一用劲，将他背了起来。妈的，你是吃水泥长的吗？这么重。薰骂道。零凑到他耳边说：吃的你啊。

好在酒店离得不算远。薰一把将身上那个大个子摔在床上，感觉脊背快要断了，连酒也清醒了几分。零脑袋一沾枕头便哈欠连天，拿手背挡着眼睛，摊着四肢裹进被里。薰剥下沾了一身酒气和汗味的衣服，掀开被子，赤条条地钻进去。

张嘴。你不是吃我么？薰半边身子压在零身上，伸出舌尖舔他的唇，把软得像嚼烂了的泡泡糖一样的舌头塞进他嘴里。零闭着眼睛，含着他的舌尖吮了几口，含含糊糊地道：不吃了不吃了，啃不动了。薰笑骂他废物，要你个人来有什么用。真不？薰拽着他的手，搭到自己的臀上，坚持道，碰一下，就碰一下，里面软的。零没说话，小腿肚上的肌肉微微地跳了一下。薰手上一把扯下他的裤子，钻下去舔他。

零被薰的头发丝拂得痒痒的，喉咙里直笑。啊，嗯，再深点。薰掐他的大腿，你倒是会使唤人。他咬着唇，张腿慢慢跨坐下去，轻声闷哼了一阵，俯下去低低地用气声问：喜欢我么？

当然。

不信。为什么一直这么戏弄我，从没要我当你男友？

零反问：如果我要你当我男友，你会答应？

不会。薰眼也不眨地答。

零轻笑道：所以说，这又是哪门子的歪理了？

那你为什么不喜欢我？

我说了喜欢。

那就追我啊。睡都给你睡过了，追我一下会怎样了？

你又不答应。估计还会对我发火呢。

喂，我会怎样跟你追不追我是两码事吧。

零揉着薰的脸。真不知道你这该叫缺爱呢，还是被宠坏了……

爱这种东西，嫌少不嫌多啊？薰软软地贴在他身上，尖锐地笑了一嗓子。他自己折腾够了，一翻身从零身上爬下来，扯了扯被子盖在脸上，一会儿就睡熟了，打起规律的轻鼾声，像细细的潮水上涨。

他后来再想起那阵子，只觉得如梦似幻，恍若隔世，偶尔会迷惑起来，那些事情真的发生过吗？青春期的时候年轻气盛，没事能稀里糊涂在一块纠缠一整天，后来就不行了，歇着宁愿各干各的。临快毕业的时候他三天两头地跟家人爆发争执，乌烟瘴气，又跟当时心仪的女孩断了关系，情绪消极地在学校天台上吹风。零某次一本正经地对他说，他跟魔鬼做过交易，他会在27岁时死去，而他的名字会得到不朽。薰歪在天台的长凳上，不怎么关心地用指甲盖弹了弹香烟灰，回了句：明天事务所过来面谈，别忘了，大明星。毕竟他是个给自己卖吸血鬼和魔王人设卖了三年有余的人，已经有那么点人戏不分的意思了，毅力可嘉，不论他说什么台词薰都不会感到惊奇了。

况且他那时真觉得27已经很长了。长得一眼望不到尽头。他明明稍一眨眼睛，还是头一遭见到零的模样，他双手插兜一脚踏进地下舞台来，前呼后拥仿若一位天神，也像是站在一生的至高顶点，四下再看时，尽剩下些不值得留恋的渣滓了。

FIN, 05/25/2018


End file.
